The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth/Script
Narration Blue Sea Moon As the sun grows stronger and the nights grow ever shorter, the Blue Sea Star returns to the sky once more. Believed to be the goddess's home, her followers look to the star and commence celebrations of her rebirth. On the grounds of Garreg Mach Monastery, a grand ceremony is held in honor of this much anticipated event. Every true follower of the Church of Seiros is sure to be in attendance. Event: The Enemy's Aim Black Eagles route Blue Lions route Reception Hall | Daytime * Dimitri: So, our task for this moon is to patrol and guard the monastery, to help put a stop to that assassination plot. The knights will certainly have their hands full protecting Lady Rhea. Perhaps our enemy is counting on that... * Byleth: ** Choice 1: What do you mean? ** Choice 2: I agree.'' (Relationship with Dimitri up)'' * Dedue: ** Choice 1 response: Your Highness. I am curious as to what you mean by that. ** Choice 2 response: Please, elaborate. * Dimitri: Why would Lord Lonato be carrying around a secret note with an assassination plot written on it? Isn't it possible he hoped to monopolize everyone's attention with this alleged plot...in order to distract from his true aim? * Annette: Maybe they're after the treasure vault. There's also lots of valuable stuff in the library and Professor Hanneman's quarters! * Felix: True. The monastery undoubtedly houses many weapons that rival even the Heroes' Relics. * Sylvain: Whatever their aim, we can't allow any harm to come to the ladies of the monastery. I mean, what would I do with my spare time? * Dedue: You mean to say we should search the monastery. Try to find what the enemy is truly after. * Dimitri: Yes. And we should be prepared to fight them as well, should it come to that. I wouldn't mind getting in some training, just in case. (Shamir and Cyril approach) * Shamir: A secret meeting, Professor? Oh, we haven't been introduced. I am Shamir. * Dimitri: Shamir is one of the Knights of Seiros. And this young man here is– * Cyril: '''I work for Lady Rhea! And I'm Shamir's apprentice! Oh, the name's Cyril. * '''Byleth: ** Choice 1: You work for Rhea? ** Choice 2: Shamir's apprentice? * Cyril: ** Choice 1 response: Yep. I help Lady Rhea with all kinds of stuff. ** Choice 2 response: Yep. She's teaching me about the bow and the sword and all kinds of stuff. * Cyril: I've gotta protect Lady Rhea, so that's why I've gotta learn all I can from Shamir. * Shamir: Cyril adores Rhea. That aside, if you need anything, ask. (Byleth nods) Golden Deer route Monastery Exploration Sothis * Sothis: A Hero's Relic... * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Do you know anything? (Relationship with Sothis up) ** Choice 2: It represents great power. * Sothis: ** Choice 1 response: However could I know something? But still, it is heavy on my mind. ** Choice 2 response: Quite so. * Sothis: The stone within the sword... A glow of red... Hm? Oh, it is nothing. Edelgard Black Eagles route Other routes Such a stir over a single letter... * Edelgard: Oh, have you been tasked with guarding the monastery as well? Such a stir over a single letter...but I suppose the archbishop's safety is too important to risk. Dimitri Blue Lions route The enemy's aim... Conversation = Pre-Quest = * Dimitri: If the enemy's aim lies elsewhere, we had better discern their true intent quickly. As I see it, our best option is to explore every inch of the monastery. We should also speak to everyone here. Let's plan to compare notes once you've got a lead. = Post-Quest = * Dimitri: So... There is something that the church values above all else. On the day of the rite, it will be open to the public. That will make gaining entry far easier than usual. You know the place of which I speak... * Byleth: ** Choice 1: The greenhouse? ** Choice 2: The Holy Mausoleum? ** Choice 3: The dining hall? * Dimitri: ** Choice 1 and 3 response: Whatever would make you think that? This is no time for games, Professor. ** Choice 2 response: Yes, that is the most likely possibility. * Dimitri: We do not know their objective, but there is a good chance that our enemy is planning to target the Holy Mausoleum. Quest: Know Your Enemy = Receiving Quest = * Dimitri: We need to know the enemy's motive so we can adapt. Let's talk to people around the monastery and see if we can learn anything that might lead us to a clue. = Quest completion = * Dimitri: 'We seem to have narrowed down some of the enemy's possible objectives. I wonder if our conjecture is correct... I suppose time will reveal all. Other routes Claude Golden Deer route Other routes ''Lady Rhea's in danger... * '''Claude: There's been talk of an attempt on Rhea's life. We've been order to help the knights patrol. Could that possibly mean that Rhea isn't beloved by everyone the world over? Hubert I wonder what would happen... * Hubert: Can you imagine the archbishop being murdered? I prefer not to consider such a gruesome scenario. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Of course not. (Relationship with Hubert up) ** Choice 2: Frightening thought. * Hubert: ** Choice 1 response: Awfully calm, aren't you? I wonder what it takes to rile you up. ** Choice 2 response: That easy to get under your skin, is it? Ferdinand Such impressive horses. Conversation * Ferdinand: Hmm... Setting fire to the stables to distract everyone, to cause a commotion. It is the oldest trick in the book, but I cannot shake the thought that our enemies may attempt it... I will stand guard and watch over the stable...and the knights' horses. They are truly magnificent. Quest: Tea for Two Receiving Quest * Ferdinand: I made a dreadful mistake and ended up with two of the same tea set. Now I must gift one of them to someone who can appreciate its value. Could you help me find someone deserving of such a precious gift? Quest Completion * Ferdinand: Thank you for your help, Professor! There is nothing quite like a tea party to brighten your spirits, don't you think? If you would like to get to know someone better, try inviting them to have tea with you. Linhardt Can't stay...awake... * Linhardt: So sleepy... Too sleepy... I found an interesting book in the library. Got so caught up reading it I forgot to sleep... Interesting discovery though–the coffins of the Four Saints in the sanctum each have their Crests carved into them. I'll need to find a way down there to get a look. Caspar Hey, Professor! Conversation * Caspar: Oh. Hey, Professor. I was just reading this letter from my father. Do you know him? He's a pretty big deal in the Empire. He only writes to ask how my training's going, or how many monsters I've killed. Stuff like that. Quest: Only the Bold Receiving Quest * Caspar: Do you know about the fighting tournaments here at the monastery? I hear anyone can get involved! Oh, I know! You and I should sign up, Professor! Quest Completion * Caspar: You know how fighting tournaments work, right? One-on-one fights, one after another. Each month there are different tournaments. I can't wait! Bernadetta * Bernadetta: Um... Hi. Right now is, um... Well, right now's OK I guess. If you, um, want to chat...a little. * Byleth: '''Didn't I see you in the dining hall last night? * '''Bernadetta: Hey, I get hungry sometimes. Like anyone else! What? Eating at night is bad for you? There's no way that's true. Wait, really? Dorothea People die in battle, but... * Dorothea: Is it true you got caught in the fighting? I'm so thankful you made it out alive. I don't know what we would do if we lost you... Petra Assassinations are many... * Petra: Fighting to stop a murdering is my specialness...no, my specialty. I will show my best work! Dedue Understandably wary... * Dedue: The monks declined my offer of assistance. They said that no one from Duscur is to be trusted, especially now. Given the circumstances, I cannot fault them. Felix I want a good fight. * Felix: Sending an assassin to the monastery, hm? Hopefully it's someone worth crossing blades with. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I hope so too. (Relationship with Felix up) ** Choice 2: I hope we can avoid bloodshed. * Felix: ** Choice 1 response: It seems we're cut from the same cloth. ** Choice 2 response: You're entitled to your opinion. Ashe Lonato... * Ashe: I can't stop thinking about Lonato... I'm sorry, Professor. I know this isn't the time, but... I just can't get past it. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: There's nothing to be done. ** Choice 2: Pull yourself together. (Relationship with Ashe up) * Ashe: 'Thank you. No matter what happens, I promise you I'll do my part. I checked on my brother and sister who were living in Castle Gaspard. Thankfully they're all right. I was worried because they're both so young, but the church in the castle town offered to take them in. That much, at least, is a big relief. Sylvain ''It's festival day. And I've heard rumors... * '''Sylvain: No classes on a festival day! I thought I'd get to spend all day relaxing in the company of some lovely ladies, but now this has happened. Hey, Professor, I know there's talk of an assassination attempt, but do you really think they'll do it on the day of the Rite of Rebirth? I feel like security would be looser some other time. Is there some reason why it has to happen on that day? Mercedes Absolutely horrible. * Mercedes: The monastery holds many treasures. Maybe the enemy is after one of those? Even so, the idea of stealing from the church is just horrible... Annette I'm back from shopping! * Annette: I bought the ingredients for making some sweet treats I can't wait to eats! Huh? Oh! I know it looks like I'm fooling around, but I'm not. I'm preparing for potential battle during my patrol by making sure I have plenty of food I can eat while walking. Smart, huh? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Good thinking. (Relationship with Annette up) ** Choice 2: You're making patrol sweets? * Annette: ** Choice 1 response: I know! Once they're ready, I promise to share some with you. ** Choice 2 response: I just thought I'd be more alert if I had something sweet in my tummy. Oh, wait! Was it spicy food that you liked, Professor? Ingrid We must be prepared. * Ingrid: 'Professor, while the investigation is important, don't forget to make time for your training. If we have to battle and cannot win, all will be lost. We don't know who our enemy is, so we must be prepared for anything. Lorenz ''Probably a tasteless joke. * '''Lorenz: The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth is the most significant ritual for the Church of Seiros. Could it be that someone has spread these rumors of an assassination plot merely with the intention to hinder the celebration? Raphael Here's what I think... * Raphael: I bet the enemy's using this assassination nonsense just to sneak in and raid the pantry. What do you think, Professor? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: You may be right. (Relationship with Raphael up) ** Choice 2: I don't think so. * Raphael: ** Choice 1 response: Oh, I'm right all right. My animal instinct is telling me that the enemy is after our best meats. ** Choice 2 response: You don't think so? Then dinner's on you if it turns out I was right! Ignatz This month is hard... * Ignatz: With the whole monastery preparing for the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth this month, it feels like everyone's a little on edge... Lysithea How inconvenient. * Lysithea: I don't know who to blame for all this commotion, but it's frankly a huge inconvenience. With everyone stuck on guard duty, our study and training time has been drastically reduced. Marianne I don't understand... * Marianne: It seems there were forces opposing the church, beyond Lord Lonato... I never thought such forces could exist in this world. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: It makes sense that the church has enemies. ** Choice 2: We only know a small part of this world. (Relationship with Marianne up) * Marianne: ** Choice 1 response: I don't understand. What would they have against the church? ** Choice 2 response: I suppose that may be true... Hilda It's kinda fun. * Hilda: Did you know that, on the last day of the rite, the monastery's open to the general public? It's kinda fun. It makes the place feel like a festival. Leonie Have you heard, Professor? * Leonie: Hey, did you hear? A knight wielding a scythe is roaming around town at night. If he's a villain, I'd like to get the measure of him. Rhea Professor... * Rhea: Hmm... Might you have come looking for me because you were worried about my safety? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I was worried. (Relationship with Rhea up) ** Choice 2: The enemy could have other objectives. * Rhea: ** Choice 1 response: I am quite all right. But your concern means a great deal. ** Choice 2 response: I am aware of the possibility. On the day of the ceremony, I am trusting that you will not allow your attention to wander or wane. Seteth I think this is all of it. Conversation * Seteth: I've been in town, procuring some supplies for Flayn. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Did you encounter any danger? (Relationship with Seteth up) ** Choice 2: What supplies? * Seteth: ** Choice 1 response: No, but do not concern yourself for my safety. I am very much stronger than I appear. ** Choice 2 response: Nothing out of the ordinary. Do not trouble yourself over it. Quest: In Hiding Receiving Quest * Seteth: A band of thieves has been raiding villages in the north of Faerghus. Reports indicate they have made an old tower their stronghold. Do you have any idea where it might be? Quest completion * Seteth: Conand Tower? Yes, I suppose that would make a sensible base for a group of thieves. I will use this information to investigate the matter further. You have my thanks. Flayn Professor... * Flayn: 'Professor... I am afraid I have acted a bit childishly toward my brother recently... Given the circumstances, I requested that he provide me with some candies... Silly of me, really. The timing was improper, and I regret it very much now. Oh, but more importantly, this place is off limits, Professor. It is only open to the public on the day of the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth. Alois ''The Goddess Tower... * '''Alois: Have you visited the Goddess Tower? It's a sacred place, used for rituals and the like. In general, students aren't allowed entry. But as you'd expect, that rule just excites their curiosity. Some have even tried sneaking in. Well, at least for this month, that kind of behavior is totally unthinkable. We have a lot more security, what with the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth coming up. * Gained Investigation Note #2 x1 Catherine Watch it. * Catherine: You'd best keep your distance. In this nervous state, I might just cut you down. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Please don't. ** Choice 2: I dare you to try. (Relationship with Catherine up) * Catherine: 'Oh, come on. I'm only kidding! Shamir ''What do you want? * '''Shamir: You spend too much time roaming the monastery. If you're looking for something, try less aimless wandering. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I was thinking about the enemy's objective. (Relationship with Shamir up) ** Choice 2: I'm not looking for anything. * Shamir: ** Choice 1 response: Do you even know who the enemy is? You can't know why without knowing who. ** Choice 2 response: Sure. It's none of my business anyway. I'm just here to take care of enemies who get too close. * Shamir: It's none of my business anyway. I'm just here to take care of enemies who get too close. Jeritza You... * Jeritza: You're skilled. Why won't you battle me? Hmph. Jeralt What's the matter? * Jeralt: What's the matter? You're running all over creation. Ah... You don't believe Lady Rhea is the real target, do you? Even so, the knights have their orders. We can't abandon our duty to guard Lady Rhea. The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth is an important event for the Church of Seiros. They say it's the day when the goddess will return to walk among us. Not too likely, if you ask me. Uh... Best if you keep that to yourself. Hanneman What a terrifying story! * Hanneman: Unbelievable. What a terrifying story. However, an assassination attempt on Lady Rhea is doomed to fail. Pardon? You think the goal may be different than simple assassination? Intriguing. I suppose the priceless objects in this room could perhaps draw thieves. However, there's no one but me who could make use of them... * Gained Investigation Note #1 x1 Manuela I hope you're well. * Manuela: Professor. I hope you're well. As for me, I had a date with a splendid specimen of a knight. But now he's suddenly not in the mood to see me again. I blame all these rumors of a deathly figure showing up in town. Such an uproar must have, beyond reason, drawn his attention away from me. Tomas Have you witnessed it? * Tomas: I hear you have fought alongside Catherine. I would wager that her power exceeded your expectations. Had you the chance to witness her Relic? Thunderbrand, glowing red... That glow is a sure sign that her blood contains a Crest that harmonizes with that Hero's Relic. Cyril Excuse me? * Cyril: Excuse me, Professor? I just wanted to let you know that Lady Rhea is always real concerned with you. She expects great things, I think. Please don't let her down, OK? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Of course not. (Relationship with Cyril up) ** Choice 2: We'll see... * Cyril: ** Choice 1 response: I hope you're not just saying that. ** Choice 2 response: Ya know what? I'm watching you. Gatekeeper Should be a busy month... * Gatekeeper: Greetings, Professor! Nothing to report! The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth is this month, right? The monastery gates will be thrown wide open on that day! I'll be working as a guide. I hope I get to guide some lovely ladies around... Heh heh... Squire at the Cathedral The goddess... * Squire: The goddess's home is in the sky! She lives on a bright and shining star! But in the spring, you can't see that star. That means she can't protect Fodlan. That's why we all celebrate the day when her star returns to the sky! That's the day of the Rite of Rebirth! See, see? I've been studying! I know just about everything! Knight of Seiros at the Cathedral People don't understand. * Knight of Seiros: People seem to think that all the Knights of Seiros are equal, but that isn't quite so. There are many distinguishing ranks within the order. For example, there are squires, who are training to become knights, as well as full knights, like myself. Oh, and then we have the holy knights, such as Catherine. Those are the knights that can wield a Hero's Relic. Priest at the Cathedral It's strange... * Priest: About 20 or so years ago there was a big fire in Garreg Mach. On that day, Captain Jeralt went missing. Everyone thought he was dead... It never occurred to me that he might actually have survived. The truly strange part is that, in all those years, he hasn't changed a bit... Knight of Seiros in front of the Holy Mausoleum Did you know? * Knight of Seiros: On the day of the rite, the monastery will be open to the public, including the Holy Mausoleum. The Holy Mausoleum is where the tomb of the divine Seiros lies. There she slumbers, eternally. That's...pretty much all that in there. Just an ancient coffin. It's sealed with a powerful magic, to protect against would-be grave robbers. * Gained Investigation Note #3 x1 Knight of Seiros at the Officers Academy The War of the Eagle and Lion... * Knight of Seiros: Have you heard of the War of the Eagle and Lion? It was the battle that won the Kingdom its independence from the Empire. Even the Church of Seiros had no choice but to recognize the courage of Loog, the King of Lions, who emerged victorious. The church awarded him a crown and the right to govern the Faerghus region, backing him in his bid to found the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. In return, Loog agreed to make the Church of Seiros the religion of his territory, and permitted them to publicly proselytize across the Kingdom. In the 400 years since, the church and the Kingdom have continued to maintain very close relations. Knight of Seiros in the Dining Hall Plenty of valuables... * Knight of Seiros: Something in the monastery that someone might go after? There's so much here I couldn't possibly name just one. Even this here kitchen contains previous wares. Wine bottles from centuries past and the like. I hear that stuff is fancy, but not very drinkable. I doubt anyone would go to the trouble of stealing it. * Gained Investigation Note #5 x1 Monk in front of the Greenhouse I'm so worried... * Monk: It would be terrible if the greenhouse was targeted. The plants in here are incredibly valuable. This place contains the heart of Garreg Mach's 995-year history! So many beautiful flowers... Plants that can save or end lives... They are all my precious children. * Gained Investigation Note #7 x1 Knight of Seiros at the Stables A request, Professor. * Knight of Seiros: I have heard talk of students wandering the monastery late at night. They wouldn't happen to be from your class, would they? Please keep your students in line, Professor. Kids these days... Priest at the Knights' Hall This is the treasure vault. * Priest: Do you know what this room is? It is the church's treasure vault. I say treasure, but I do not mean silver and gold and jewels. It mostly contains weapons, artifacts, and the like. Anything that would cause too great a stir should it be stolen? No. The church knows better than to store anything too valuable in such an accessible location. * Gained Investigation Note #4 x1 Male Monk in Library Hmm... * Monk: 'There are numerous books in this library that you cannot find anywhere else. But once you are here, you can read them easily enough. I doubt someone would go to the trouble of stealing one. Sometimes Seteth will dispose of books that are deemed inappropriate for the monastery, but that's about it. In a way, I suppose that makes those particular volumes more valuable... Right? * ''Gained Investigation Note #6 x1 Female Monk in Library There's something about that boy... * '''Monk: That boy who assists the archbishop... Cyril, I believe? I hear he's originally from a foreign land to the east called Almyra. I know he's still only a child, but I do wonder about his true intentions... Event: The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth Black Eagles route Blue Lions route Cathedral | Daytime * Dimitri: The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth is finally here. Yet we still don't know what the enemy is after... I suppose all we can do is try to cope with whatever should occur as we're patrolling the monastery. (Annette joins Byleth, Dimitri, Dedue and Felix as:) * Felix: Heh. Nothing like being a step behind, eh? * Annette: Oh! I thought we might get hungry during our patrol, so I baked up some yummy treats for us. I may have messed them up though...just a bit. * Dimitri: Annette... Don't tell me that explosion in the kitchen last night was– (Seteth and Flayn join them) * Seteth: You seem a mite too relaxed for my liking. The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth is about to begin. While we are in the Goddess Tower, we are relying on you to secure the locations that are lacking in defense. * Flayn: May I let you in on something, Professor? My brother can be a bit...callous. He told me that he was concerned about you, and hinted that perhaps you would be better off patrolling a coffin! * Seteth: That was said in jest, Flayn. And in confidence. Please just remain by my side and do not cause any more trouble. As a professor, you would do well to remember that it is your duty to guide your students down the path of righteousness. * Flayn: Please excuse us, everyone. We shall see you again after the ceremony has concluded! (Seteth and Flayn leave) * Dedue: It's time. * Dimitri: OK. I've narrowed the possibilities down to just a few locations that seemed especially suspect. Let's tackle them one by one. The second floor, the white tower, and deep underground, the Holy Mausoleum. Golden Deer route Battle Black Eagles route Blue Lions route Golden Deer route Movie: Sword of the Creator (The mysterious mage pushes back the lid of the tomb. He pulls out a sword. Byleth charges and attacks. THe sword is thrown out of the mage's hands. Byleth catches it. The mage prepares a magical attack. Byleth unthinkingly uses the sword to block the attack, and the sword begins to glow with power.) Mysterious Mage: Huh... What? (Byleth throws aside their other sword and faces the mage, who retreats. Cornered, the mage prepares a magical attack. Byleth overpowers and defeats the mage. As they stand by the tomb, they ponder the magical sword. There is an empty space in the pommel where something appears to be missing.) Event: Judgement Black Eagles route Blue Lions route Golden Deer route Event: Slithering in the Dark Report: Blue Sea Moon Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts